Strongwings
Strongwings is a male NightWing who is in a relationship with Fierceteeth as of The Brightest Night and Prisoners. It was hinted in Prisoners, Escaping Peril, and confirmed in Talons of Power that he was free from the SandWing stronghold with the help of Saguaro the SandWing. He was formerly Mastermind's assistant. Appearance Strongwings is a huge black dragon, nearly twice the size of Fierceteeth, with black eyes. He is unusually burly for a starving NightWing — you could still see his ribs, but they were big ribs, attached to a big back and massive shoulders. He has large, powerful wings , which is most likely the origin of his name. Personality Fierceteeth describes Strongwings as "not the sharpest claw on the dragon". He is clumsy and not very clever, often getting into trouble with Mastermind because of this. Even so, he cares deeply about Fierceteeth, a feeling she returns. He panics when frightened. Biography ''The Dark Secret Strongwings was the lab assistant of Mastermind. He was shown asking when he would be able to get an anti-RainWing venom helmet. However, since Mastermind only had one, and that one was only a prototype, Strongwings was unable to have one. Tsunami forced Strongwings to swear allegiance to Queen Glory when the NightWings evacuated their island, which he did not seem pleased about. However, he then reluctantly blurted "Queen Glory!", so that he could pass into the rainforest. The Brightest Night Strongwings was one of the dragons who captured Sunny. Their hope was to hold Sunny hostage, so a NightWing could take control of the rainforest, overthrowing Glory. Strongwings hoped to be the king, explaining why he helped Fierceteeth. He, Fierceteeth, and Preyhunter fell asleep and were playing a trick on by Sunny, so she could steal the Obsidian Mirror. She wrote them a message that stated "TURN BACK. YOU FLY TOWARD YOUR DEATH", which arose Strongwings' superstitions of Darkstalker and the legends of him. He panicked. When they arrived at the Scorpion Den to send a message to Burn, Thorn killed Preyhunter and the other two NightWings were put "somewhere unpleasant". Moon Rising It was mentioned by Qibli that Thorn had kept Strongwings and Fierceteeth as her prisoners. Prisoners During ''Prisoners, Strongwings and Fierceteeth are trapped in a SandWing dungeon. Fierceteeth said that he snored while she was making all the plans. In one of Fierceteeth's letters to Saguaro, she tells a story about her relationship with Strongwings. According to the story, Strongwings and Fierceteeth once snuck to the rainforest, and they were punished together. Fierceteeth says that if Saguaro decides to help her escape, Strongwings has to go with her. According to Fierceteeth, Strongwings has been a loyal friend to her, even if he snores, eats and maybe doesn't do much. Escaping Peril When a NightWing follows Turtle and Peril, she believes it may have been one of the NightWings who had escaped Thorn's prison. Talons of Power After Darkstalker looks into the future and sees a band of criminals led by Fierceteeth killing Queen Glory, he decides to stop it as a act to earn more trust from the RainWing queen. Strongwings is among the dragons captured by Darkstalker. As shown in The Brightest Night, Strongwings is very afraid of Darkstalker, and is very wimpy and scared when he realizes the legendary nightmare dragon has captured him. He and Fierceteeth are imprisoned for the night, but Darkstalker secretly frees them so they can fly with him to the Night Kingdom and rejoin the tribe. Relationships Fierceteeth Strongwings is in love with Fierceteeth. He is shown to be loyal and caring to her, and even though she hides her feelings well, she feels the same way about him. Trivia * Strongwing's name suits him, as he is described by Sunny to be big and burly with large, powerful wings. However, she also describes him as being painfully thin, implying that he is suffering from starvation and malnourishment like the rest of his tribe, and his size is due to his frame, not nourishment. * His girlfriend is Fierceteeth, who is much smaller than him. Sunny also notes that he lowers his head in order to talk with Fierceteeth, possibly to respect her. * He was the lab assistant of Mastermind, as well as a guard of the enchanted tunnel to the RainWing Kingdom. Strongwings, however, is not as smart as Mastermind. * Strongwings is shown to be clumsy, possibly due to his large frame. * Strongwings is superstitious of Darkstalker, as seen in The Brightest Night ''and ''Talons of Power. * It is unknown of his relationship with Fierceteeth so far in the second arc. Gallery Typical NightWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical NightWing (colored), by Joy Ang NightTransparent.png|A typical NightWing (lineart), by Joy Ang German nightwing.jpg|A typical NightWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold StrongwingsTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing NightWing Sigil.png|NightWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing agreeblenightwing.png Drawing (3)-0.png Strongwings.png 43432.png|Strongwings by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Strongwings-713602500 StrongwingsQCRef.png|Strongwings Ref by QueenClam References de:Strongwings fr:Fortaile pl:Silnoskrzydły Category:Characters Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:ToP Characters Category:Prisoners Characters Category:Mentioned in MR Category:Mentioned in WT Category:Mentioned in EP Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Dragons of Unknown Fate Category:Mentioned in ToP